


Spoonful of Sugar

by odoridango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders if Kageyama likes sweets. He does the sensible thing to get his answer: he asks Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> The first kagehina I ever wrote. Short and sweet. I love food.

Kageyama seems to really like sweets. After finding out that Tsukishima’s favorite food is strawberry shortcake Hinata supposes it’s really not that surprising, because well, _it’s stupidhead Tsukishima,_ finding out he loves anything is a surprise, and Tsukishima is definitely not his rival-slash-partner-slash-tormentor–

Not his friend. Not like Kageyama.

But Kageyama also eats everything. Hinata’s never seen him refuse food. It wouldn’t be strange if Kageyama is just particular about the food he eats, like he is about his volleyball. It seems like a thing he would do. 

“Do you like sweets?” he asks at lunch one day, because it’s easier just to ask. 

Kageyama does the weird thing with his face where his brow gets all wrinkly and his lips puff out a bit. Hinata would call it a pout except that Kageyama doesn’t _pout_. It’s a cute word, pout. Kageyama is not cute, even when he tries not to smile and his mouth gets all wobbly and a shadow of a dimple appears on his right cheek.

“So what if I do,” Kageyama grumbles, because he’s dumb and can’t be honest, and also can’t lie. 

“I knew it!” Hinata shouts triumphantly, bouncing up on his knees and grabbing Kageyama’s arm, ignoring any attempts to shake him off. Like he’d ever back down anyway, this is very important information. “Ne, what’s your favorite? I really like those strawberry marshmallows that my mom sometimes gets for Natsu, they’re all fuwa fuwa and mogu mogu, you know what I mean?”

Kageyama just wrinkles his nose like the irritating butt he is. He should be ashamed of not understanding the glory of strawberry marshmallows.

“Rusk,” he says finally, after a long pause. “I like rusk.”

“Whaaaaat,” Hinata complains, “Why rusk, it’s so dry and hard to chew…”

“Don’t ask me if you don’t want to hear the answer!” Kageyama snaps. “It’s good with tea and I like that it’s not too sweet and it’s easy to make!”

“Easy to make? Kageyama, can you _bake_??” asks Hinata excitedly, shaking Kageyama by the arm. “No way! Can you make me a birthday cake? Can you make _Natsu_ a birthday cake? What about those super pretty sugar cookies that Yachi showed us the other day?”

“It’s not that I can bake, rusk is just easy to make that’s all!” splutters Kageyama, trying to push Hinata away. As if Hinata would let him escape. “And we have a lot of leftover bread sometimes…”

“You don’t like eating the ends of the loaf do you, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata says, jeering. “So mature.”

“As if you can talk!”

“Then show me!” Hinata exclaims, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders. Strange to think that Kageyama’s tall. With Kageyama peering up at him in surprise, he seems so very small. “Show me how to make rusk! We only ever go to my house anyway, it’s about time you return the favor!”

Kageyama scowls, because he’s a party pooper and he ruins everything. He grabs Hinata’s wrist, and Hinata expects him to try and fling him off again or something, but his grip tightens instead. 

“…Fine.”

“…really?!”

“Just come over at the usual time, okay?” Kageyama mutters, and this time Hinata lets him move his hands away. Kageyama’s hands are calloused, like a proper volleyball player’s ought to be, but they’re gentle, and this weekend, they’re going to teach Hinata how to bake. 

“Uwaaah,” Hinata says softly instead, because Kageyama is particular, and Kageyama isn’t cute or nice, except that sometimes he is, and sometimes Hinata feels like he’s willingly been given something very, very special.


End file.
